


2000 Years

by Sasha_BrausIsmyhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, it's a dream thing, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero/pseuds/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams. Of a life with huge human like beasts who crave human flesh. Who burst through the wall and killed her family. A life where she has to fight.<br/>Actually, she lives a relatively normal life. She lives alone, goes to school, has a social life.<br/>But the dreams are getting to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based on a true story. The dreams are exactly how they were. (it's funny because they were dreamt in order)  
> It's 2300 I read a bunch of theories on when Attack on Titan takes place if it had happened. (link: http://anime.stackexchange.com/questions/4615/when-and-where-does-attack-on-titan-take-place) I settled on it happening in the year 1500. I wanted this to be the future so this idea would work better.  
> The female character is an OC who appeared as the dreamer in the actual dreams. She does not appear in the Attack on Titan series. So, honestly I think this will go well as long as you can handle someone new.  
> Please forgive me. In the dream Annie was in the scouting legion I'm so sorry.  
> Bear with me please .-.

**Dream:**

"YMIR! GIVE IT BACK!" The shrill voice of everyone's favorite Goddess rang through the girl's cabin. 

A taunting laugh was what she got in response. "Aww, c'mon shorty. All I wanted was a hug and you can have your comb back, no problem."

"HEY, FREYA!" A weight pounced onto the blonde girl's bed as her tired hazel eyes flew open. The argument between the two on the other side of the room was being ignored by everyone. "Get up! It's time to get breakfast!" 

She could recognize that voice from a mile away. "Sasha...you're just going to beg for my food anyway.You have to promise to let me eat this time." 

Sasha groaned and flopped down next to her friend. "C'mon, Frey. We have to go outside the walls today. You  _know_ I'm going to need all the energy I can get." She gave her a signature goofy grin and wiggled her eyebrows, although she already knew the answer. 

Freya ran a hand through her messy hair and rolled her eyes. "Yes, which is probably why I should eat all of my breakfast today." She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood to stretch. She glanced around the room to place who was already gone, ignoring Sasha's groans of outrage. Mikasa had already left, probably to make sure Eren got ready. Annie was just a puff of blonde peeking out from beneath sheets. It was always hard to wake her up. Ymir and Christa were arguing. Sasha was pouting on the bed. A few girls Freya didn't personally know chattered all over the room. The soldiers who had just come in from the trainee's squad were bunked separately from their senior officers. Most of them interacted with the senior officers anyway, but they only really got to hang out on down time or during meals. 

Freya yanked on her shirt and pants and managed to yell something to the couple arguing about making sure Annie at least woke up before rushing out to the mess hall with Sasha on her heels. After grabbing some food she and Sasha managed to claim the table that they and Ymir and Christa usually occupied. Sasha spoke nearly non stop, which was incredible for someone who didn't even pause eating. When Ymir and Christa showed up a wave of excitement filled their table at the mention of going outside the walls. Freya stayed mostly silent. Only occasionally adding her own thoughts in when it suited her. She ended up sharing her food anyway, unable to resist the goofy charisma of the other girl. 

Petra and Oluo stood to announce that the squads sent outside would be leaving in half an hour. The table stood together and hurried to put on and correctly adjust their 3DM gear. On the horses they traveled through the city to the gates leading out to a world with no walls. As the gates opened Freya focused on the breeze tickling her skin, rather than what was to come. Her freckled nose wrinkled happily at the pleasant smell. It was the unique smell of earth, with sweet flowers and post rain smells mixed in. It made it seem as though everything would be okay. 

A little more than 10 meters away from the wall, people had paired off with those closest to them. Freya was alone preparing mentally while her friends had closer relationships. She never opened enough for that. Hanji was wandering from group to group wishing them good luck and giving them words of encouragement with Moblit tailing after her. 

"CADET RANDALL!" A heavy hand came down on her back with a loud smack. Squad Leader Hanji Zoe grinned down at her, light brown eyes flashing behind safety goggles. Freya winced slightly but made sure to give a smile back to the enthusiastic leader. She gave her standard words of encouragement and demands that she make it through with all of her friends. After a short pause she looked Freya in the eye with a new intensity. "If I don't see you right after this, meet me again in 2000 years."  Her smile never faltered but her eyes gained a new peculiar look. Another, more gentle slap on the back signaled her departure, Moblit still trailing along. 

_What the Hell was that?_ She glanced over at Armin who was going over the formations again with Commander Erwin. Hazel eyes connected with blue and Armin shot her a slightly nervous smile. She must have looked as confused as she felt because he just shrugged. She couldn't help but notice his eyes held the same look as Hanji's.  _Why is everyone acting so strange? They've never acted like this before an expedition before. Or maybe they have and I just hadn't noticed. What did they mean 2000 years. I wont be here in 2000 years._ She shook her head as the commander called out for everyone to get in their squads.  _It doesn't matter._ She guided her horse over to Nanaba's squad with Annie, Sasha, and Bertholdt. 

"Alright," The tall blonde carried a powerful voice. She barely had to raise it to get her squad's attention. "We'll be following formation 'C' today. Make sure not to fall out of formation until I allow it." Her piercing blue eyes glanced over them. "Is that clear, privates?"

They saluted the squad leader and fell into formation as all of the squads galloped out to their destination 80 kilometers away. The plan was to try not to engage in combat unless completely necessary. Nearly ten minutes into the mission a 15 meter titan was seen waddling aimlessly in the distance. Nanaba made quick work of firing the red signal to alert the other squads. The green signal from the middle squad silently ushered them further East. The ride was spent in silence. Few titans were spotted, none engaged, until a deviant spotted them. 

It lumbered towards them on legs that bent at impossible angles. Dim eyes that appeared almost giddy complimented the ghastly, lip-less grin that seemed to harbor thousands of tombstone teeth. Its lumbering turned into an unpracticed sprint, jaws gaping, tongue lolling out, as it neared the squad. Nanaba barked a harsh command and fired the black smoke to alert the others. It was a warning that they may not be able to halt its dreadful grin. Bertholdt and Annie sprang into action, their 3D maneuver gear piercing the titan as they zipped toward it, using its body as an anchor. Freya and Sasha took their horses as they continued to move.

Tall, and nearly unnaturally fast, Bertholdt swung low to slice the backs of the ankles with a single, graceful movement. Annie was a near blur as she slashed the nape of the titan's neck, successfully ending it. The way she moved was cold and precise. Freya couldn't help but admire the smooth way she handles the blade. It reminded her of an artist with their favorite brush. Seemingly unthinking, yet completely calculated. They remounted with the momentum gathered from slinging themselves off the steaming corpse. She gave Annie a brief nod of appreciation while handing back the reins. Icy blue eyes blinked a wordless acknowledgement as they sped on. 

Five titans, ranging between 15 and 30 meters came barreling towards them from the front. Another green signal was fired without hesitation.

"Prepare to engage!" Nanaba bellowed as she pushed off her mount.

Freya propelled herself at the nearest titan, slashing off the fingers that grasped for her.  _Five at a time. No big deal. One for each of us._ A toothy grin spread across her features. She couldn't manage to grapple up to its neck and instead made her way to it's ankles. One tendon had been sliced through while she merely grazed the other. It stumbled upon losing the use of one of it's legs and Sasha swung around to cut through the titan's nape. Her crow of victory sounded through the battle.

"AW YEAH! FIRST TITAN KILL AND FIRST TIME SAVING YOUR ASS, FREY!" The excitement in her voice was infectious. 

Freya snorted, trying to fight back a grin. "YEAH WHATEVER, BRAUS." The brunette laughed unabashedly as they moved to help finish off the remaining titan. 

The remainder of the ride was nearly uneventful. A few titans were spotted but were too far away to be a real issue. Freya was slouched in her saddle as they approached the end of their expedition. It wasn't very military-like but she thought it was pointless unless someone who cared was around to see it. Noise echoed toward them from the distance. Hazel eyes roamed lazily trying to find the source. She gasped, eyes widening upon landing on what was before them.

"SQUAD LEADER! LOOK AHEAD!" 

Freya heard Nanaba curse loudly as she tried to fire off another signal. She was cut short by a 7 meter titan barreling into her horse. Freya shouted and leapt off her horse, blades drawn to attack. A spurt of blood followed by billowing steam signaled her success. "SQUAD LEADER GET UP!" The rest of the horde was rushing across the plane and would reach them momentarily. There was no time to run. She glanced at the rest of her squad to confirm their readiness before launching at a 15 meter titan. Freya swung around and sliced it's neck, swiftly propelling to another target.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Wind roared in her ears as she zipped around on her 3DM Gear. She saw her squad mates still alive and Nanaba successfully destroying her own targets.  _Thank Maria they're safe._ The sound of rapid hoof beats alerted them to another nearby squad led by Mike Zacharius coming to their aide. Her distraction nearly cost her her leg as a titan lunged at her with a hissing screech. _Shit!_ She managed to fire her gear and swing around to slash its exposed nape.  The skin ripped out with the grapple as her wires were gripped by the titan. It swung its arm to try to pull her in. A scream ripped through her chest as she managed to cut through her wires and escape being eaten. The momentum she gathered through being swung through the air sent her rolling across the hard ground. Her head pounded against the Earth before she could protect herself. Her bones seemed to rattle in her body as if not connected at all. When she finally stopped rolling she couldn't tell through the pain in her left arm and her rattled brains. 

The titan from before leered at her as it picked her up in a fist.

"St...Stop it, fuggin' ti'n trash." Her words slurred out of her mouth as she was brought forward slowly. It seemed to relish taking time in the kill. _I'm not ready yet._ The lips parted to reveal uneven teeth. The screams of the dying echoed around her.  _I have to live._ Its breath reeked of stale blood and death. She wanted to vomit up the breakfast she had shared with Sasha.  _I have to..._ She saw Annie's face, just twenty feet away, steaming with titan blood. Her blood covered lips parted and her frosty eyes widened when she saw Freya in its grasp. Freya looked back at the one holding her, steeling her gaze before anyone (Annie) could see her fear. Boiling rage filled her gut.  _I HAVE TO LIVE._ With a roar she used her good arm to slash through the titan's fingers. The steaming appendages fell alongside her and landed with a light thunk. She whirled to face the attacker with a vicious snarl, blade raised. 

Its expression remained the same as it reached out with its good hand. A figure zipped behind it and slashed through its neck. The grin remained as it fell forward to evaporate on the ground. "That was a close one, huh?" Jean gave her a cheeky grin as he extended his arm to help her walk. His two toned hair was barely ruffled by the fight.

Frey scoffed and slapped his arm with shaking hands. Her expression remained neutral but she struggled to control the tremors. "Shut it, Jean." She thanked any god who would listen that her voice was steady. "I could've definitely handled that myself. Thanks anyway, though." The two of them exchanged friendly grins before hurrying back into battle.

"Yo, you should probably play support for now." He nodded at her left arm swinging awkwardly at her side. "You've got that, plus it looks like your gear's wrecked."

"Yeah, alright." She agreed reluctantly. They decided to work together until the area was clear. 

Most of the horde had already been decimated. Body parts of soldiers she didn't know littered the ground around her. Jean looked more than a little ill as they hurried off to assist whoever was left. A scream of horror and pain tore through the air. They rushed to the noise and saw Sasha on her knees with tears streaming down her filthy face. Her amber eyes were locked on the titan savoring a body before her. She didn't seem to notice the one coming from behind.

"JEAN, I'LL GET SASHA! COVER ME!" She darted across the ever narrowing space between them and heard Jean shout his agreement. Just before it reached her, Freya managed to hurl herself into Sasha's side, successfully throwing them out of the way. She heard the hiss of steam and saw Mike land smoothly in front of them, steaming blood dripped off his blades. Sasha's body was wracked with sobs as she was sprawled on the ground next to her friend. Mike nodded at them and hurried away.

"Sasha, what happened? Why'd you freeze like that?" Her arm was killing her, and the heat from all the evaporating titan corpses wasn't helping. 

"C-CONNIE'S DEAD!" Her voice was raw and anguished. Freya felt a pang in her chest for the girl. _He must have been with Jean's squad._ She knew Connie and Sasha had been best friends ever since the first day of training. They were hardly seen apart and, although exasperating, they made all of them laugh with their antics. 

She took a deep breath to hold herself together. "Sasha, we have to keep fighting, or we'll die. Connie wouldn't want you to die, right?" They had to hurry. She needed Sasha to hold herself together a little bit longer. There were less than before, but it was significantly more than manageable. "C'mon let's fight for baldy."

Sasha nodded and hardened her features. "For Connie." Her voice was noticeably stronger as she left to help the squads. 

Freya stood and ran through the blood bath. She wasn't of much use to anyone with one good arm and no working gear. She yelled warnings when she could and occasionally managed and ankle hit if it was a small enough titan. The last one fell to Mike and Nanaba and the tension in the air seeped away. 

When they regrouped with the other squads they noticed they weren't alone in their losses.

 

Hours later they made it back through the gates. The muttering of the crowds weighed on their already sunken spirits. Freya cradled her broken arm to her body, ignoring the pain received whenever her horse moved. She could hear Eren's muffled crying behind her and Mikasa's comforting words. 

_We lost 20 soldiers today._ Her hazel eyes were blank, staring straight ahead.  _Sasha lost Connie. Jean lost Marco. And I'm sure the others who died had someone too. You can tell just by looking at a person if they've lost someone close to their heart._ She knew Eren cried for the loss of others. He had been fortunate to not lose Mikasa or Armin this time. _But what about next time._ She realized that she wasn't particularly close to anyone and figured that someone would probably cry, but only because it was a reason to let out the tears.  _Certainly better that way._ But she couldn't help feeling a little alone. 

That night they surrounded the fire to burn their friends. Commander Erwin stood in front of them all, his expression grim. He announced that he would like to say something for all those lost in battle. His voice was strong and firm, though it carried sadness with it. 

Freya could hardly listen. The broken sobs from her comrades flooded her senses, affecting her with their sadness. She felt a tug inside her gut as she locked eyes with the commander. Her vision began to fade to darkness where she stood. The only thing she could remain focused on was Erwin.  

He hadn't spoken up, but she heard him as if he were next to her. "To you," A sad smile covered his lips, "In 2000 years."

And everything went black.

_____________________________________

**Reality:**

Freya shot up in bed. Her chest was heaving and sweat drenched her body. 

"What the Hell was that?" her voice was less than a whisper. The digital clock on her night stand read 5:42 am. She sighed and ran a hand through her ashy blonde hair. It felt like she hadn't slept at all. The voice of the blonde man rang through her head.

_"To you in 2000 years."_

What the Hell did that even mean? There wasn't any time to ponder. She had to stop for coffee on the way to school today, otherwise she'd be down before third period with this exhaustion. 

She was out the door by 6:30. She had tossed on a too large sweater and dark, form fitting jeans. Her light hair was a mess but still better than when she first woke. Maria Cafe was right on the way to her school and throughout the year she stopped in for her morning caffeine fix. She walked in, ignoring the little jingle of the bell, and hurried up to the counter.

A tall boy with tan skin and a nervous look stood at the register. "Good morning, miss. Would you like anything today?" A bead of what appeared to be nervous sweat rolled down his temple.

_What's up with him?_ "Uhm, yeah. I'll have a medium chocolate frappucino, extra whipped cream, please." Freya graced him with a small smile and passed him the crumpled bills she had dug from her wallet. He seemed so uncomfortable when he took the money. "Are you okay, uh..." She glanced at his name tag, "..Bertholdt?" 

The boy named Bertholdt sighed and smiled slightly. His voice was deep and soft. "I don't usually work this shift, so I'm really out of it right now." He held out a large hand and looked at Freya expectantly. "You know my name, may I have the privilege of knowing yours?"

"A sweet talker, huh?" She smiled again and took his large hand in her smaller one. "Freya Randall, College Student and master bagger at Sina-Mart." 

He handed her the drink and sat with her at the counter. Ever since a Starbucks showed up about a block away business had been slow, especially at this time of day. They spoke about school and Bertholdt's boyfriend and eventually parted ways after exchanging numbers when Freya had to hurry to class. 

_Bertholdt looked so familiar._ She felt something stir inside her. A blurry image began to form in her head, but she couldn't quite make it focus.  _I must have seen him somewhere before. We got along pretty well though._ The feeling of familiarity continued to nag her as she rushed into her first class of the semester. 

The lecture hall was nearly full as she managed to find a seat near the front to cram herself into. A brunette girl, about her age, burst into the room and looked relieved to see an empty seat. She collapsed into the one next to Freya, completely ignoring her incredulous look. She shot a beaming, more familiar, smile at her and held out her hand. "I'm so relieved the professor isn't here yet. I hear she's crazy. I'm Sasha by the way."

Hesitantly, Freya shook her hand.  "Freya. Have you had her before?"

"No, but my brother, Marco, did before he graduated. He said she was a great teacher, just really eccentric." 

At that moment the door burst open as a tall woman with messy brown hair practically fell into the room. She had stacks of paper tucked under her arms and was toting a leather bag. "Good morning, you wonderful masses of cells!" She nearly slammed everything onto the desk and whirled to confront their astounded faces. Her glasses glinted as she smiled brightly. "I am Doctor Hanji Zoe. And you have the pleasure of me for the next four months for Anatomy and Physiology." The bright smile faltered then widened slightly as she met Freya's eyes. Recognition and muffled shock passed through her caramel eyes. She whipped out a piece of chalk to write on the outdated board. The words were a nearly illegible scrawl, but could be recognized as her name and main points of the class. She began to babble about the class itself and her expectations.

Freya felt her stomach knot itself fretfully as she struggled to understand the mess on the board. She glanced over at Sasha and realized she looked just as confused and uncomfortable. "Hey, Sasha?"

"Hm?" She squinted at the board and sighed, unsuccessful in her plight. 

Freya showed her what was written down on her paper from the board. "Does Doctor Zoe look familiar to you?"

Sasha paused her rushed writing for a moment. "Yeah, actually. Why? Do you think we know her?"

"I don't know." She glanced around the room and saw a big blonde guy looking more than slightly confused. "But, he looks like we feel."

"Maybe she was on TV." She shrugged and continued writing hurriedly, though she looked unsettled.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it."  _No way. We both know there's more than that?_ She spent the next half hour trying to place it and pay attention at the same time only to end up staring off into space, desperately searching her mind.

A loud clap started her from her daze. Dr. Zoe stood in front of the class, hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Let's go back a little bit." She stared at Freya, her grin growing. "About 2000 years, actually."

Hazel eyes widened, and she finally got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so open to suggestions on how to improve. I'm sorry if you don't like the story. I can't change the dreams, I promised.


End file.
